<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088940">Sharing is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their years of friendship, Paul and George had shared many things—they shared a bus, a school, a love for music. And now they could add one more thing to that list. </p><p>They shared a crush. On John Lennon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; Paul McCartney, George Harrison/John Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout their years of friendship, Paul and George had shared many things—they shared a bus, a school, a love for music. And now they could add one more thing to that list.</p><p>They shared a crush. On John Lennon.</p><p>The crush had caught George off-guard. He had been so busy admiring the charismatic, artistic, <em>charming</em> older boy that he hadn’t even noticed when his feelings of admiration had evolved into…well, <em>feelings</em>. But now that he was aware of it, every little thing John did—even something as mundane as scratching his face after a bug bit him—made his heart flutter.</p><p>Paul, on the other hand, hadn’t been even remotely surprised by his feelings. From the first day he had seen John performing, he had known there was something special about him. Getting to know John on a more personal level through guitar playing and songwriting had just thrown more wood on a fire that had already been burning.</p><p>Once they had realized their feelings, Paul and George were lost in their own worlds—or, rather, lost in John’s world. They even began to forget about each other.</p><p>Then, on one particularly hot day, John got the brilliant idea to unscrew the cap of his bottle and dump the water all over his head to cool off. As Paul, mouth agape, watched John shake out his hair and brush it back out of his face, he heard a gasp to his left. With his mouth still hanging open, Paul turned to see a red-faced, wide-eyed George staring at John the very same way he had just been.</p><p>And a few seconds later when George turned toward Paul and they made eye contact, something passed between them. They <em>knew</em>.</p><p>Throughout the rest of rehearsal, they didn’t mention it. But once they finished for the day, without saying a word, George followed Paul back to his house. They stepped through the front door, headed into Paul’s bedroom, and locked the door behind them—</p><p>“Oh…my…<em>god</em>, did you see his hair after he poured that water on himself?” George asked, grabbing Paul’s shoulders and shaking him.</p><p>After getting over his shock, Paul said, “His hair? I was too busy looking at his shirt.” That water-soaked tee had left <em>nothing</em> to the imagination.</p><p>George got a far-off look in his eyes and sighed. He released Paul and walked toward Paul’s bed, flopping down backward on it. “How does he look so damn good all the time?”</p><p>Paul walked over to sit next to him. “I don’t know, but there’s no way in hell I’m gonna complain about it.”</p><p>“Me neither,” George said, licking his lips. He lifted his head off the bed to look at Paul. When their eyes locked again, they smiled at the feeling of finally being understood. “So, how long has it been for you?” George asked.</p><p>Laughing, Paul reclined backward to lie next to George. “Oh, boy. Let me start from the beginning.” This was going to be a long, wonderful evening.</p><hr/><p>Over the next few weeks, the amount of time Paul and George spent together drastically increased. Each day of band rehearsal became a double commitment for them—a couple hours of playing with John followed by a couple hours of talking about John in the privacy of one of their bedrooms.</p><p>“Did you see the way he kept chewing on his lip when he was trying to play that chord you were showing him?” Paul asked, grabbing another crisp from the bag sitting between them on the bed.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” George said through his mouthful of food. “Why d’you think it took me so long to teach it to him?”</p><p>“Aww, was little Georgie getting distracted?” Paul smirked—then his smirk fell as he dodged the crisp that George threw at his face.</p><p>“Shut up,” George pouted. “Like you weren’t distracted too—don’t think I didn’t notice when you started putting your guitar on backwards.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault his lips are so smooth,” Paul said. The crisp in his hand was left temporarily forgotten as his mind began to wander.</p><p>George leaned forward, forcing Paul to look him in the eyes. “Are you thinkin’ about kissing him?”</p><p>Paul blushed. “Yeah…are you?”</p><p>“Obviously.” George looked down and fidgeted with his hands. “Do you think one of us ever will?”</p><p>“Kiss John, you mean?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Paul sighed. “Maybe? I don’t…I don’t know. I hope so, but….”</p><p>“Yeah,” George agreed. They both knew how unlikely it was, but neither wanted to stop dreaming.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment. The conversation could have been over—but George dared to break the silence and ask the question that they had both been avoiding for weeks. “If one of us <em>does</em> get with him…what’s gonna happen with <em>us?</em>”</p><p>Paul sucked in a breath and let his cheeks puff out as he exhaled. That was the big question, wasn’t it? His and George’s arrangement worked fine when it was all some far-off fantasy, but if there was a chance for it to become a reality for one of them…surely hooking up with your best mate’s crush was breaking some sort of unspoken rule of friendship, wasn’t it? Would George forgive Paul if he got with John—and if it was the other way around, could Paul forgive George?</p><p>As he thought it over, Paul looked over at where George was still fiddling with his fingers and biting his lip. George hardly ever dropped his guard like this when they were around anyone else. This side of him was only for Paul—only for his best mate.</p><p>George had been by his side through so much, and Paul couldn’t imagine his life without that mysterious little rebel. Being with George made him happy—and more than anything, he wanted George to be happy, too.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Paul said finally. “If John wants you, then you better go for it—<em>and</em> you better tell me every detail about how incredible it is.”</p><p>“<em>Hah</em>—believe me,” George said, his mouth spreading back into a smile, “if I actually end up with John, I won’t be able to shut up about it.”</p><p>Paul laughed too, and he resumed stuffing crisps into his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, Paul?” George asked.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Same goes for you. Don’t you dare pass up on an opportunity to kiss John, if you ever get one,” George said. “You deserve it.”</p><p>Paul smiled. “So do you,” he said. “Now, let’s quit talking about this—if I don’t get to talk about how deep John’s voice was today, I’m gonna scream.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I’ll scream with you,” George said, slamming his palms down on the bed and leaning forward. “He sounded so fucking hot even when he was makin’ up those nonsense lyrics—how is that even possible?”</p><p>“Sometimes I feel like John can make anything possible,” Paul sighed. And John wasn’t the only one making the impossible possible. Paul had a feeling that very few friendships would handle this situation in the way that he and George were. But that didn’t matter. Why should they care about the ‘rules’ of friendship? They never liked following the rules, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these dorks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>